Numerous applications in electronics require electrical connectors that are very small. Such electrical connectors can be characterized by connections between printed circuit boards and flexible circuits. In disk drives, for example, sizes have been reduced dramatically in just a few years. Drives of 1.3 form factor which are about 3-4 millimeters in thickness are currently available. In such a small disk drive, application, the electrical interconnection system between the head/disk assembly (HDA) and the printed circuit board assembly (PCA) has become a difficult challenge. Such an interconnection requires connecting a planar flexible circuit to a printed circuit board.
Existing circuit interconnection technology has proven to be inapplicable in these circumstances. Zero force connectors have a profile which is too high. The direct connection of the head/disk assembly flexible circuit to the printed circuit assembly employing soldering techniques, while feasible, is undesirable, since it inhibits rework. Pin connectors are also too large for many such applications because of the pin pitch.